


Remember When

by awritersdelight



Series: Wings Again [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritersdelight/pseuds/awritersdelight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when we nothing but innocent children and you'd seek me out? Always finding me dear brother. </p><p>Or the one where Castiel is having a hard time adjusting to not having his wings. Lucifer doesn't have the same problem and eventually Castiel's curiosity is too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember When

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Would you write some Lucifer/Castiel with the two of them touching each other's wings? Smut or fluff, I don't care.

It was a well known fact that angels of all statues lose their wings when they take a human vessel. At least that’s what they were told; what they were prepared for. What they didn’t know what they would still feel the weight of their wings. Walk as if they were there, sit leaning forward because leaning back would be to uncomfortable, after all at any other time it would mean crushing their wings.

So when Castiel first came to the world he found it highly uncomfortable. Doorways were problematic, chairs, benches (especially benches) and small rooms. They made his skin itch. It also gave him away. The second he became angry you could see it. Pinpoint it down to the exact moment because of the shift in the air, the way he stood a little taller, became a little more intimidating and the thrum of power that would encircle him.

Then there was the adjustment period. It was one thing to realize his wings weren’t there; couldn’t see them, couldn’t physically feel them or touch them but it was something of a different creature to come to accept it. His wings had always been a part of him life and now they were hidden away.

The first time Castiel and Lucifer came face to face he noticed how easily Lucifer walked. No. Not  walk. Glide. The Morning Star didn’t seem to have any of the problems he was experiencing with his wings or lack thereof. He wasn’t given much time to reflect on it, after all the mission was to stop the apocalypse.

Each time they met Castiel became more and more aware of a faint glow surrounding Lucifer. Something that could easily be mistaken for a halo if one was easily fooled but he was not. The last time it took his breath away and a pang of longing struck him harder than ever before.

“Ah, Castile what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to me this time, little brother?” A knowing smile carved its way onto Lucifer’s face. He knew full well why Castiel was there.

“How is that possible? How are you doing that?”

“Do you remember when we were younger brother? How you would come to me to clean your wings. You never asked anyone else,” Never trusted anyone else. “And always found me, even if I did not want to be found.” He stepped closer to the younger angel, wings fully on display now, cutting them both off from the world. “You would curl into my lap as I stroked your wings until you fell asleep. Do you remember dear brother?” He leaned closer, bringing Castiel’s hand up to grasp at his corporeal wings. “Would you like me to do the same for you.”

Castiel threaded his fingers though the tattered yet beautiful wings. “I will not join your side.”

“I’m not asking you too.” Castiel faltered wish things were as simple as they used to be. His head dipped and he consented. “Good.”

For the first time since being on Earth Castiel felt whole. He could feel the physical weight of his wings, see them.

Lucifer ran a hand though the dark blue wings in front of him. “Beautiful.” He muttered tracing the tip of a feather always to the base. He didn’t miss the way Castiel’s breath quickened or the way he gripped Lucifer’s own wings tighter, like they were the only thing anchoring him down. “Just like when we were kids.”

Castiel spent better half an evening stroking every feather, trying to memorize the way each one grew, the way they felt in his hand and the way their color shimmered and changed. Lucifer let him in return for doing the same to him.

It was just like when they were kids again.

 


End file.
